drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Mahin
Description Character Name: Helena Mahin (NSW) Division: Freelanders Guild: Kin Rank: Eldest Age: 428 Gender: Female Physical Description: Helena isn’t particularly tall. At five seven she isn’t the type to intimidate with her posture. Then again, she doesn’t really have to. She has pleasant curves, hazel eyes and dark auburn hair. A bold nose betrays her Saldaean heritage. She looks as if she’s just reached her thirties, which is the way she’s looked for the past two hundred years. Place of Birth/Raising: Saldaea, Maradon Character History: Helena was born to a Thatcher and his wife. They lived in a small house on the outskirts of Maradon. It was a poor life, but with just one child, Helena’s parents could manage. When Helena was young, her mother prepared her for the life she would have, that of a craftsman’s wife. Helena thought that there had to be more to life than just that, but after a few solid beatings, she made sure never to mention such thoughts again in public. They were still in her heart and mind though. A chance encounter opened up that different road to Helena. An ageless woman with a brown shawl walked up to her while she was in the marketplace, and gave her an offer unlike any she had ever had. Suddenly new roads opened for her, roads that lead her away from the drab life she had been set up for. It only took her a moment of thought to accept the Aes Sedai’s offer, and go with her to the White Tower. Accepted into the fold, she soon put on white and began learning. Not just reading and writing, but also channelling, politics and other things that would prepare her for a life as a representative of the White Tower. All went well during her novice years, and Helena was convinced that she would become a good Aes Sedai one day, and the Aes Sedai around her thought the same. She had a vast potential in the One Power, and a willingness to learn that made her ready for the arches within seven years. Of course no one is ever ready for the arches. Halfway through them, Helena was convinced that she would die if she went through another one. Urged on by the Aes Sedai present, she took the next step, and came out broken. Oh, physically she was fine, but something inside her had cracked. It was the will to become an Aes Sedai. The test had been far crueller than anything she has ever expected, and Helena found herself looking at Aes Sedai differently. Instead of the kind, loving and intelligent people she had seen before, she now saw Aes Sedai for the cruel and cold manipulators they were. She hid it well though, having learnt from the best. She trained hard and worked hard and thought hard, for she knew another test was coming up, a test she had no desire to take. With some help from a few dedicated friends, she devised a plan that would help her escape from the White Tower. Knowing that the White Tower wouldn’t let go of someone with her potential unless she was dead, Helena planned to be just that. It was on an early spring morning that a novice came rushing towards the Mistress of Novices, panicking about how her mentor had fallen from a bridge, into the river. Thought the Aes Sedai and Tower Guard searched for the Accepted, they found no trace of her. For months they mourned for her, but then she was forgotten. Life went on in the White Tower, and life went on for Helena Mahin. She travelled back to Saldaea, where she had been born. She did not get far though. Within a month she was snatched up by a different organisation. For a few months the Kin hid Helena, making sure that she was hidden from the eyes and ears of the White Tower. During that time she got to know them, and decided that she wanted to work with them. Soon enough she was accepted in the circle in Saldaea, where she worked on her skill, as well as teaching those around her. Many years later, after she had become the eldest of her circle, she was invited to come to Ebou Dar, to join the knitting circle. She did just that, bringing her progressive way of thinking with her. Helena thinks that the time has come to stop hiding, and take action. She thinks the Kin are ready to leave their mark upon the world. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Kin Bios